


How I became An Absol's Sex Slave

by PokemonBreederJohn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokephilia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood, Claiming Bites, Collars, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Bites, POV First Person, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slavery, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonBreederJohn/pseuds/PokemonBreederJohn
Summary: I find myself bought by a strange woman as a pet for her Precious (and very Horny) Absol... How I got here I don't know but I have to learn to enjoy my captivity.
Relationships: Absol/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), absol - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	How I became An Absol's Sex Slave

I woke up gagged and bound. Thick rope tugged at my bare ankles. In fact, my entire body was bare. My memory was hazy and my vision blurred. I had no idea how I had gotten here. Not that it mattered anyway, not like I was going to get out soon. I had a vague recollection of a soft feminine voice but that was it. Darkness surrounded me. Whoever had imprisoned me hadn’t even left me a light. I wasn’t afraid of the dark, far from it but being left alone in a dark empty room by yourself does strange things to the mind. I heard muffled voices that sounded like they should be next to me, yet when I looked there was nothing, continuous endless nothing. My prison was bare and empty other than the slab I was laid on. My stomach growled. I tried to cry out “food” and “help” but I had forgotten my mouth was gagged firmly. Even the most basic movement seemed impossible to me. Sleep was far beyond my grasp, my entire body tingled with energy that couldn’t be used.

After what seemed like hours, I heard footsteps coming towards me. At first, I thought they were just another illusion sent to torture my foggy mind. For hours I had heard moans, cries and more footsteps. I dismissed them as a product of whatever I was drugged with. They continued for several minutes getting closer and closer. It was definitely more than one pair of footsteps. Their sharp contact against the hard floor hurt my eardrums. My entire body felt like it had been tossed around by a raging Snorlax. Also like a Snorlax, I felt like hibernating for months. Anything for a temporary respite from the situation.

A door that had just blended in with the rest of the room burst opening, showering the room in a flurry of blazing light. I could barely see. My eyes were too used to the dark. Three blurry figures stood out to me. Two humans, seemingly a male and female and an Absol entered the room. My eyes quickly adjusted and my hunch was confirmed. The male was dressed in stark simple clothing, the sort of clothing you would expect a manual labourer to wear. The women wore much more elegant sophisticated clothing, in a stark contrast to the dull room. The Absol was groomed and well-muscled, clearly pampered for his entire life. He large ballsack was clearly visible and my eyes were drawn to it.

The man walked closer to me and said nothing, just examined my body like you would piece of meat. His calloused hands roughly felt and grabbed at me, leaving no area untouched, not even my private parts were unscathed. His lack of care or even interest showed to me this was nothing new to him; I was a product and he was the seller.

“He will do” Came from the man in a thick deep accent that I thought I recognised but not where from. He had a booming authoritative tone and it made part of my want to curl up and cry. Despite wanting to give up, I had yet another puny attempt at escape which as anticipated failed. The only result was scratched arms and a sharp pain in my leg.

“Good,” The woman said. The voice seemed eerily similar to the voice I faintly remembered. It was sharp and formal, without an inch of kindness. The word struck like a heavy blow from a hammer to my stinging ears.

I heard a rustling of money(or at least I think it was money) and more speech I could not make out. My bindings were still sore, more so than before. My struggle had only tightened them and reminded me I had no chance of freedom. I had almost come to terms with my captivity,” survival comes first” I kept telling myself. It was a singular thought that stayed put even with my scrambled brain.

“He will make a fine toy for Absol, here. Why don’t you let him have a test now, before you leave.”Suggested the man with an eager grin on his face. The money slipped into his pocket and my fate was sealed.

My heart raced. I struggled against my restraints but it was no use. The woman just laughed at my feeble effort and gestured to her Pokemon to join me on the raised bench. My legs were firmly grasped and were forced to bend over. Modesty was irrelevant here so I didn't even try to conceal my balls and semi-erect penis. For some reason, the bondage and exposure had slightly turned me on. I knew now wasn’t the time but you can’t fight what the body craves. I raised my ass even more, practically begging to be bred. Hopefully, if I co-operated they might feed me. I was disposable but you don’t get rid of something that isn’t defective. Determined to put on a good show, I braced myself for the eager Absol.

The Absol was experienced and used to getting his own way. Instantly, he pounced onto my awaiting body, with little care for my safety. His claws scratched me, drawing traces of blood. It slowly ran down my thigh. Eagerly, The Absol licked up the spilt blood, relishing in my pain. The scratches would stay with me for years, a constant reminder of my servitude. I was forced to the ground even more than I already had bent but his powerful lunge forced my ass higher in the air, presenting my nudity to the world.

The woman smiled at me, licking her crimson lips. She took some perverse pleasure in my suffering. Or maybe just liked the low happy growls her prized Absol was making as he used me as a human fleshlight. She certainly looked happy at her new purchase(me) so far.

My whole body was already battered and bruised from my capture and my new master wasn’t exactly being gentle. The relentless pounding of my already bruised ass seared and my cuts bleed and itched. I should have cried. I should have at least tried to fight back one more time. Instead, I stayed quiet and said nothing, submitting to be the bitch I now was. The Absol had already made blatantly clear my willing participation wasn't necessary, so I decided I might as well sit back and enjoy it as much as possible, even if that wasn’t much.

Sharp teeth tore ruthlessly into my neck, holding me in place. I could feel my strength sapping as blood trickled from the holes. The bite was certainly going to leave a mark, a permanent reminder of his dominance over me.with his sandpaper-like tongue, he scraped the blood off, leaving more blood than when he started. Tasting my soft delicate flesh seemed to turn him on more. I could feel his already rough use of my ass turn suddenly harder. What was already painful become almost unbearable. At the time, I would have sworn he almost broke some bone or organ. Of course, this couldn’t be true but the pain still felt like it.

I could feel the end coming. My captor’s body was twitching and I could feel more and more pre-cum slowly leaking into me. It lubed my asshole allowing him to pound me more mercilessly. The pain had started to feel like a privilege and I felt a slight pride that I had been deemed worthy to take his semen.

His owner sighed impatiently and told him to “Bite down, just use your bitch and finish already, you’ll have plenty of time to use him when we get him home.”

My feeble body began to shake in time with my owners. I felt my insides washed in a stream of thick viscous layer of my master’s seed. His claws tensed and dug deeper into me, tightening my body. My orgasm was electric. My whole body felt calm and at ease and my wounds don't phase me for at least a few seconds. I was in bliss and so was the Absol.

With my Ass leaking semen, I was collared and led out of the room. My collar was surprisingly soft but firm around my neck, allowing me to be tugged easily. I felt the polished metal tag repeatedly slam into the bite wound. By twisting my already sprained neck, I could see what was written on the tag. It was certainly fitting, if maybe a bit predictable, I still accepted and appreciated it though. In elegant gold writing on one side, it read “Bitch”.In far more normal bold black font on the other side read “Property of Arrow the Absol” if found return to Appleshaw Manor for a suitable reward. Somewhere in the deepest recesses of my mind, I had a faint memory of the name of the house. It was the home of a reclusive but massively wealthy family. They were rarely seen in public other than in publicity events that just flaunted their superior social status to the “mere mortals”.Because of their usual isolation, local legends spread like wildfire about who they were and what they did in their large house all by themselves. Some said they were criminals from another region persecuted by the law. Some even said because of their wealth they had captured a legendary Pokemon. I was sure there were more rumours but my mind was still foggy and it hurt to think.

I was loaded into the boot of a car and strapped down. The seats in the back were far too good for a simple slave like me. Of course, the Absol sat regally in the front seat preening its fur. I didn’t know where the car was heading and I didn’t frankly care. Anything would be better than my captivity. I was already fond of my furry new master and he seemed to at least recognise my existence which was better than most of the people I had seen since my capture. In many ways, I was eager to be owned. From what little I remember of my past life, I drifted around without any real reason or purpose in life. At least now I had a reason to live;To worship my new master.


End file.
